No Scrubs
by Tatertotrocks
Summary: A girl like her, and a guy like him? Please.


**Edo Gruvia**

_**Based off of the song 'No Scrubs' by TLC**_

_A 'scrub' is a guy that thinks he's fly, and is also known as a 'buster'..._

No, not Gray _Full_buster- Gray _Surge_.

This was, in fact, Edolas, after all.

And Juvia was 'quite tired of his fawning'- as Cana put it. Juvia herself would have used far more vulgar words to describe the situation. But no matter how _hard_ she tried, the giant puff-ball just wouldn't leave her alone! He was always moaning to her about how _in love_ he was- but that was exactly it. He was just talk.

Like everyone else.

And besides, who was he to think that he was good enough for her?

"Juvia! I wrote down my number for you on this piece of paper- it's shaped like a heart, see?"

Juvia rolled her eyes, "I don't want _your_ number."

His eyes widened, "So-"

"And _no_\- I don't want to give you mine!"

He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. It always went like this. Every. Single. Day.

_And no, I don't wanna meet you no where- don't want none of your time._

"He seriously won't leave me alone- I already told him to call me when he was wearing less, but he just can't take a hint. It's so annoying," Juvia complained to Lucy as they walked downtown. Today was WID- or 'Weapon Improvement Day.' It came around about three times a year when Fairy Tail members needed to replace old weapons and tools with new ones.

"Well I, for one, think you could be much more straight forward with him," Lucy said, "You have to tell him straight to his face that he bugs the crap out of you. Or better yet, beat it into him. That always works for me."

Juvia huffed, "I could, but then he would only go off crying to Natsu about it like he usually does when I tell him I don't want a scrub like him. He's such a baby."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware that you cared."

"I don't," Juvia defended abruptly, "But sobbing Gray is almost as annoying as pestering Gray, which doesn't solve the problem."

"Well, whatever. If you can't tell him off to his face, he's just gonna keep coming back for more."

"Ugh," said Juvia, "I swear I'm just gonna-"

"Juvia! Juvia! It's me, your dearest Gray!"

Juvia groaned when she looked up to see that it was indeed the Surge himself, sitting on the passenger side of Natsu's car as it zoomed by, leaning out the window while yelling to her.

"Just kill me now," grumbled Juvia.

The car pulled to a screeching halt in front of them, and Natsu peered out the window around Gray.

"Hey Lucy! Juvia," he nodded to her, before turning back to his girlfriend, "Do you need a ride anywhere?"

Juvia crossed her arms as Lucy replied, "Na, I think we're good- but thanks though, _Dragion_."

Juvia briefly wondered why Lucy never called Natsu by his first name anymore- ever since they had started dating, actually. Was it some sort of kink she liked only when they were alone...?

She internally shivered at the prospect and turned back to look at the two boys. Gray was grinning at her creepily, but had yet to say anything since they had pulled up.

"Okay then," said Natsu, "Seeya later Juvia, Lu- er, Ashley." And with that he drove off, Gray still staring at her as the car pulled away from the curb.

Juvia shuttered. So it _was_ some sort of kink.

* * *

Gray sighed back into his seat as he rolled up the window.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Natsu asked, "I thought you'd be happy since we just saw Juvia."

Gray sighed again, more longingly this time, "I am...it's just, today marks the one-hundreth and fifty first time she's rejected me. I feel like we're aren't going anywhere."

Natsu was internally amazed..._really? It seems like more than that_..."Aw don't worry, she'll come around eventually. I mean, Lucy did, so how different can it be?"

Gray grimaced at him, "Natsu, it was _you_ who had to do the coming around, remember?"

Natsu furrowed his brow, "Oh yeah...well, I'm sure if you keep trying, it will all work out!"

"It's just," Gray started, "Seeing her just now, I realized how out of my league she is."

"What? She's not out of your league!" Natsu exclaimed, "Nobody is! You're the best there is."

Gray smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, but I'm serious here. She's just, the epitome of class- and I'm over here like, well...trash."

"Gray..."

"My game is just so weak! I don't know what to do. I feel like a dead beat."

Gray sighed. Again.

There was a small silence, and then,

"Well, you could try, a different approach, maybe?"

Gray looked at Natsu, "What do you mean?"

Natsu looked kind of bashful, not meeting Gray's eyes, "Er...that is to say...I just never knew how important Lucy was to me until she started ignoring me that one day. I actually missed her Torture Techniques..."

"Wait...really?" Gray asked incredulously.

"Well...not really, but I missed her paying attention to me and caring so much."

"Yeah, but then you found out that she was just doing all that so that you would seek _her_ out, instead. And she sure was pissed off when it took you a couple weeks..."

A shadow passed over Natsu's face as he remembered _that day_, "But it worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. But what does that have to do with Juvia and I?"

Natsu shrugged, "I'm just thinking, maybe if you blow her off for a little bit, she'll realize how much you really mean to her."

"But I could _never_ blow off my lovely Juvia!" Gray exclaimed.

"I don't know what else to tell you," Natsu said, "I don't know very much about relationships- I mean, just look at who _I'm_ dating."

They both laughed at this.

* * *

Lucy stopped walking just as Juvia opened the guild door.

Her eyes narrowed, "Why do I suddenly feel the need to pummel Natsu into the ground?"

Juvia shrugged, "Well that's nothing new. You always feel like beating him up."

"Yeah yeah, I know, but like, it's an unusually strong urge right now."

Juvia shrugged again, heading inside the guild as Lucy followed her. Lucy had said 'urge' which sounded like 'Surge' and now she was thinking about Gray again. That annoying...ugh, next time she saw him, she was gonna-

"Oh hey Natsu, hey Gray!" Someone called out, looking past the two girls. Juvia turned to see that the boys had indeed arrived just after them. Great this was her chance to give Gray a piece of her mind. She crossed her arms and waited, watching him as he walked towards her...

...and right past her, without so much of a glance. Juvia was visibly shocked, as she waited again for him to realize his mistake. Lucy met eyes with her and raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Well, that's certainly not something that happens everyday."

Juvia said nothing, still stunned to silence as Gray continued walking all the way over to his usual seat with Natsu.

What the...what?

How was she supposed to turn him down if he didn't fawn over her like usual?!

...

...

* * *

It took three days before Juvia reached her breaking point.

"Man, someone looks like they're about to have a conniption," said Lucy from the seat next to her, as Juvia glared at the bane of her existence from across the guild.

Juvia didn't say anything.

But seriously? Three _days_? He hadn't said anything to her in _three days_.

"I thought you'd be happy about how little attention he's giving you, seeing as how you were complaining before," said Lucy.

Juvia growled, "Not when it's on _his_ terms! I was supposed to be the one to turn _him_ down."

"What, so you're saying that he's turned you down?" Lucy scoffed, "You're heart broken over there?'

Juvia reared back, appalled at such a statement, "Of course not! How could you even..."

"Hm, sounds like someone's in denial. Does his rejection hurt you that much?" Teased Lucy.

"I am not even going to respond to that," said Juvia, teeth gritted.

"Okay, whatever," said Lucy, "You sit here and sulk then-"

"-What? I'm not _sulking_-"

"-meanwhile, _I'm_ going to go make out with my boyfriend. Later." And with that, Juvia was left alone at her table.

She watched blandly as Lucy strode over to Natsu, and dragged him out of the guild by his collar, a few guild members wolf-whistling as she did so.

Juvia crossed her legs and leaned her head onto her raised fist. Leave it to Lucy to rub things in her face like that.

"Ugh, remind me not to get any rides with Natsu anytime soon. Who _knows_ what they do in that car of his," came a voice from the side. Juvia looked over to see Levy had taken a seat next to her. She said nothing.

"Man, _everyone_ is so anti-social today. Looks like I'm gonna have to _walk_ into town to see Gajeel," Levy huffed and stood up, walking towards the guild entrance.

"Oh Bisca!" "Oh Alzack!"

Juvia resisted the urge to puke as the cuddling couple made there way to a seat near hers- oblivious to her presence of course. Juvia stood up immediately and marched over to the bar, sitting down on one of the wooden stools.

"Oh hi Juvia!" Said the bubbly bar maid, "Can I get you something?"

"A new conscience," Juvia mumbled.

"What was that?" Mira asked, smiling.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine," Juvia replied. Mira shrugged, walking a few steps down the bar to her boyfriend, a tall muscular man with blond hair and a scar over his left eye.

Ugh! Since when had everyone hooked up? And how had she totally missed out?

"I'm pretty sure that was your own doing, Juvia."

Startled, Juvia turned to look at the person seated next to her. Had she just said that out loud?

"You had plenty of chances to go with Gray," Wendy continued.

Juvia scrambled for something to say, "W-well...like you're one to talk. You don't have a man either."

Wendy smiled, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I've had a boyfriend for a while now."

"What? Since when?"

"Since she met him in town a while back," came a new voice from the other side of Juvia.

"Wha- Cana?"

Cana giggled girlishly, "We went out to see a play, and Wendy here met one of their star actors. Romeo, I think his name was. They've been going out ever since- and that was months ago."

"Oh come on, Cana, you met someone too," said Wendy, "Don't be shy, tell Juvia about Mr. Freed."

Cana blushed, "Oh, you know I don't kiss and tell, Wendy," she giggled again.

Juvia frowned, "So what your saying is...everyone one else has managed to find a boyfriend, and I'm the only one left?"

Cana nodded frantically, and Wendy gave a wry smile, "Guess so."

"And..." Juvia continued, "I could have had Gray this whole time, but I've been overlooking it?"

Cana furrowed her brow, and was about to correct Juvia and tell her that they hadn't said anything like that, but Wendy gave her a look.

"Ehem," said Wendy. She turned back to Juvia, "Yep. I'm just saying, I wouldn't want to miss that train...if I were you."

Juvia sat there for a full twenty seconds, letting it all sink in.

Even Cana and Wendy were surprised when Juvia stood up abruptly, causing her stool to fall over behind her. She stomped over to where Gray was sitting, suspiciously along- but Juvia didn't notice this- and grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him to face her.

She pointed to him, "You. Me. Date. Now." And dragged him outside in much the same manner as Lucy had Natsu a few minutes before.

Wendy and Cana looked at each other.

They high fived.

"Good job everyone!" Mira announced, "Free drinks, as promised!"

An excited shout went through the guild, and everyone headed over to the bar to receive their compensation.

"Not even this one time?" Wakaba goaded Cana, offering her a mug.

"Sorry," she blushed, "But I have to meet my beau soon." She excused herself.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Said a tall dark hair male who had just arrived, "Hey Wen," he said, wrapping an arm around Wendy and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Bisca and Alzack were still cuddling, albeit now with a drink in their hands, and Mira was flirting with her boyfriend Laxus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Juvia strode confidently next to Gray Surge down the cobblestone streets, as he wobbled next to her.

Dangit, her friends were _good_.


End file.
